narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazami Uchiha
Kazami Uchiha ('うちは' 風見, Uchiha Kazami) is a young citizen of Konohagakure, a member of the Uchiha clan, and a direct descendant of the Tsubasa Clan Background Kazami is the second child born between Kosuke and Mariko Uchiha and was born 5 years after Kyou. During her childhood she had a very close relationship with her older brother, often following him around and wanting to spend time with him and his friends. One time while playing hide and seek with her brother and his friends, she hides a little too well and gets lost and is missing for hours. Crying and wandering alone she thinks that her brother and his friends gave up looking for her or forgot about her and went home. She eventually gives up and drops to the ground crying thinking she will never be found, but to her surprise, she is found by one of Kyou's friends, Natsume, who helped her up and gave her a piggyback ride back to her brother. It was because of this that Kazami developed a small crush on Natsume as her 'hero' from back then. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Kazami has a very cheerful and happy personality, she is the exact opposite of her brother who is more of an introvert while Kazami is more extroverted. Kazami used to have a sort of hero-worship of her older brother Kyou, but after being saved by Natsume she began to hero-worship him instead and developed a crush on him. Often asking Kyou where he is and tagging along with him just to be near Natsume, often clinging to his arm and calling him'' My Hero'' (私のヒーロー Watashi no hīrō) Appearance Kazami has her father's light brown hair color and her mother's black eyes and complexion. Kazami's hair is shoulder length and parted on the right side with one long strand of here falling down the center of her face and the rest of her bang swept to the side. One side of her hair is straight while the left side of her hair is slightly more flared similar to her mother's. After the 4-year time skip, Kazami wears a long turtleneck dress with elbow-length sleeves. She wears a tan skirt secured with a belt and opened in the front. She has on mesh leggings connected to black shorts underneath her turtleneck with dark blue boots. Underneath her turtleneck, she wears a dark grey pinstriped sleeveless onesie that is visible through a triangle-shaped hole on the chest of her turtleneck. Like Kyou, Kazami was born with the Tsubasa clans Tengu fan birthmark on her back. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline Limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its effects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a separate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) New Era School Trip Arc Byakuya Gang Arc Naruto Shinden: Family Day Versus Momoshiki Arc Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Kawaki Arc Trivia *Kazami's name 風 (kaza) means "wind" and 見 (mi) meaning "to see" *Kazami is 5 years younger than Kyou *Kazami's favorite food is Mochi, Jujube, and Strawberries. Her least favorite is anything with scales. *Kazami has a crush on Natsume and jumps at any chance to be near him, Natsume, however, rejects all of her advances because she is much younger than him. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT